creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
John, bist du das?
19.2.2013, Abend Ich sehe in letzter Zeit diesen Typen. Er steht immer am Abend in der Nähe unseres Hauses. Ich glaube dieser Typ ist John, doch was sollte er hier machen. Ich weiß, dass ihr das bestimmt schonmal erlebt habt. Ihr seht Jemanden von hinten oder nur flüchtig und denk es ist ein Bekannter von euch, doch meist ist er es nicht. Doch es gibt etwas, dass ihr über John nicht wisst. Er ist tot. Er starb bei einem Autounfall. Warum sehe ich ihn dann dort draußen? Ist er es überhaupt? Bilde ich es mir nur ein? Doch da lief er auch schon weg. Morgen….Morgen schau ich nach, wer das ist. 20.2.2013, Morgen *Gähn* Ich habe schrecklich geschlafen. Ich musste dauernd über Johns Doppelgänger nachdenken. Heute Abend ist es endlich so weit und ich werde dieses Mysterium auflösen. Warum mache ich mir eigentlich so viel Stress? Nur wegen eines Typen, der warscheinlich genau so wenig mit John zu tun hat, wie eine Gabel und eine Portion Suppe. Naja, ich muss heute etwas früher los als sonst. Mein Chef will unbedingt den „Orlando-Bericht“ heute noch sehen. 20.2.2013, Abend Ich bin gerade von der Arbeit zurück gekommen und habe ihn vor meiner Haustür gesehen. Ich war etwas geschockt. Warum….Warum musste es meine Tür sein. Ich bewegte meine Hand langsam Richtung Türschnalle. Seine Hand schnellte auf meine zu. Bevor ich ausweichen konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und fragte: „Warum denn so eilig?....Schauen sie doch mal.“ Er drehte sich um und präsentierte mir eine Palette mit etlichen verschiedenen Farben. Von Eierschalen-Weiß bis Karmin-Rot. „Welche Farbe finden sie am besten? Ich tendiere ja zu Dottergelb, aber Karmin rot könnte auch…“ Ich unterbrach ihn. „Wie bitte?“ „Oh tut mir leid. Ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Hi, mein Name ist Jack, ich bin hier, um dieses Haus neu anzustreichen und kann mich nicht zwischen den Farben entscheiden.“ Ich starrte ihn bewegungslos an. „Was würden sie zu Blut-Rot sagen?“ „Ist gut“, sagte ich stotternd. „Okay. Blut-Rot also. Oh tut mir leid, sie wollten doch gerade ins Haus hinein.“ „Ja“ antwortete ich und eilte ins Haus. Ich hoffe, das wars vorerst mit Überraschungen. 20.2.2013, Nacht Ich weiß nicht, wie ich folgendes beschreiben soll, aber die Polizei meint es wäre leichter meinen Schock zu verarbeiten, wenn ich es aufschreibe. Also....Als ich vorhin im Bett lag, hörten meine Frau und ich ein lautes Knallen. Wir haben uns extrem erschrocken und hatten Angst, dass ein Einbrecher in unserer Wohnung war. Meine Frau rief sofort mit ihrem Handy die Polizei. Ich nahm meinen Cricketschläger, der eine Requisite vom Film „Shaun of the Dead“ war, den ich auf Ebay ersteigert hatte und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort sah ich eine Schattengestalt am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Ich schaltete das Licht an und sah den Rücken eines Mannes, der mir sehr bekannt vorkam. „John, bist du das?“ Plötzlich drehte sich der Mann um und ich sah, dass es wirklich John war. Er lief auf mich zu und packte mich. Er stieß einen schrecklichen Schrei aus. „Du glaubst, ich bin John?. Es funktioniert jedes Mal. Glaubst du wirklich, er sei damals im Autounfall gestorben? Oh nein! Ich habe ihn getötet und sein Aussehen angenommen und jetzt rate mal, was ich mit dir machen werde.“ Plötzlich änderte sich permanent sein Gesicht. Gerade sah er noch aus wie John und schon sah er aus, als wäre er ein alter Mann mit einem kleinen Schnauzbart. Ich hörte eine Sirene. Es hörte sie auch und floh. „Noch einmal Glück gehabt, aber ich komme wieder.“ Die Polizei hatte mir das Leben gerettet und es verscheucht. Sie sagten, es würde sich „Fazes“ nennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich wieder kommt oder ob ich erstmal sicher bin, aber ich werde mich vorbereiten. Die Polizei hat mir eine Pistole gegeben. Soll Fazes nur kommen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch